


Too Pretty

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drunkenness, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Lockdown thinks Tyrest is too pretty.
Relationships: Lockdown/Tyrest (Transformers)
Kudos: 6





	Too Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rothinsel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothinsel/gifts).



> [First posted to Tumblr on February 11, 2015 as a request. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 25, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“You’re too pretty,” Lockdown said, downing another shot of his drink at the dining table. A servant set another cup in front of him and he took it. He pointed at Tyrest with a drunken glare. “It bugs me.”

“Too pretty?” Tyrest asked, slowly sipping his own drink as Pharma rolled his optics to his left. “What are you babbling about now?”

“Look at you!” Lockdown said, moving his arm up and down, sloshing the engex over the edge of his cup. He squinted his optics as the world got fuzzy, and drank half of his glass down. “You’re covered in little drill holes everywhere, and you’re still a handsome fragger.”

“You’re drunk.”

“Stop being pretty!” Lockdown hissed, grabbing the edge of Tyrest’s cape. He kissed him hard on the lips and huffed.

Lockdown dropped his cape and passed out on the table, snoozing away in his drunken state.

Tyrest frowned as Pharma burst out into laughter beside him.


End file.
